Azulverde
by ManiiNA
Summary: -¿Jace?¿En serio lo hiciste?¡¿La engañaste!¡DEMONIOS JACE!-¡Joder!¡Solo tenía 16 años!¡Con un carajo!¿Como pudo ser tan imbécil?- !¡Eres un cazador de sombras!¡No puede ser que seas tan irresponsable!


**General POV**

Un triste y desconsolado Alec Lightwood estaba encerrado en su habitación en el Instituto, solo, con un estéreo mundano sonado a todo volumen, envolviéndolo y apartándolo de todo, solo eran él y la música que lo envolvía y abrazaba con cariño. Las lagrimas salían incontrolables de sus ojos, no podía contenerlas, y todo por culpa de él, de Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn, su novio hasta hacia 2 horas antes…

_Alec caminaba un tanto intranquilo, pero aun así feliz, feliz porque se reuniría con su novio, Magnus, después de 2 semanas que se fue a solo Dios sabe dónde. Finalmente llego a la casa de Magnus, este le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, igual que siempre, sin embargo, sus ojos, para cualquier otra persona, lo estarían delatando, su mirada era una mezcla de preocupación, aburrimiento, desesperación y un poco de culpa, no obstante, Alec no lo noto y paso a la casa como siempre, feliz de pasar un rato con él._

_-Hola desaparecido- Lo saludo alegre e intento darle un beso, pero Magnus se aparto, Alec lo miro preocupado y extrañado- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Porqué te apartas?_

_-Alexander, tenemos que hablar- Respondió serio el brujo, subieron las escaleras y entraron a sala. Magnus se sentó en un sillón individual y le indico a Alec que se sentará en el sillón frente a él, Alec lo hizo sin bacilar._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules más intranquilo aún._

_-Mira, esto es muy difícil de explicar para mí, pero… tengo que decírtelo, es decir, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en cómo lo diría, pero jamás me parecía que las palabras eran las correctas, lo pensé muchas veces, lo medite en varias ocasiones, pero me di cuenta de que solo sabría como decírtelo, cuando lo fuera a hacer, así que…-El tono del brujo era serio, pero apresurado y desesperado. El celular de Alec sonó, y esté lo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta para verlo, era un mensaje de Clary- ¿Qué ocurre Alec?_

_-Nada, es solo un mensaje de Clary, quiere que veamos películas esta noche- Aunque sonara extraño, era verdad, él y la pelirroja se llevaban mejor desde que Simon e Isabelle empezaron a salir juntos._

_La cara de Magnus cambio a una de enfado, la preocupación había desaparecido de sus ojos y había sido remplazada por el enojo y la decisión, le molestaba mucho la relación que ahora tenían Clary y Alec, ahora eran más íntimos, más amigos, y mientras entre la relación entre la pelirroja y el pelinegro las cosas se estrechaban, la relación entre el brujo y el Cazador de Sombras se iba haciendo cada vez más distante._

_-Bueno, entonces supongo que no importara que termine contigo, de cualquier manera ya tienes quien te consuele y con quien pasar las tardes- Espeto el brujo mordazmente_

_La cara de Alec era de desconcierto y tristeza, no creía lo que estaba escuchando_

_-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido_

_-Lo que oíste, ya me harte de que pases más tiempo con ella que conmigo, primero fue lo de Jace y ahora ella, me cansé de ser el último en tu lista, pensé que al volver de mi viaje estarías ansioso por verme y no tendrías planes, pero ya veo que no, que de cualquier manera, ibas a pasar la tarde y la noche viendo películas con ella. Hasta nunca Alexander Lightwood- Señalo a la puerta y espeto su nombre con furia, el pelinegro se levanto enfadado y fue a la puerta pero antes de salir…_

_- Para que sepas, Clary no sabía que tu venias hoy, no tenía ningún plan, y por cierto, aunque me duela decirlo, de cualquier manera ya sospechaba que me lo dirías y planeaba terminar contigo, pero no por Clary, sino porque TÚ me engañaste, y no finjas que no es cierto, te vi besándote con Camille- Dio un portazo y salió del edificio, tomo su moto y fue al Instituto, se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró._

Así llegamos a la escena que ahora se presentaba en la habitación del Cazador de Sombras, este lloraba sin parar hasta que después de unos minutos se durmió, se quedo dormido cerca de una hora, y despertó con los ojos rojos por el llanto, la música ya no se oía, el reproductor estaba apagado. Alec se levanto de su cama y se acerco a su estéreo a poner otro disco, cuando tomo el disco escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba de un portazo, como estaba de espaldas no sabía quien había entrado a su habitación, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una entristecida Clary llorando a mares en su cama, la pelirroja levanto la vista y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro, el cual correspondió al abrazo de inmediato. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, ambos llorando y abrazando con cada vez más fuerza al otro, hasta el punto de casi fundirse en uno. Pero de repente el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y, aunque no eran propiamente humanos, necesitaban oxigeno para vivir, así que se separaron.

-¿Qué tienes Clary?- Le pregunto Alec con dulzura mientras le acomodaba el pelo detrás de la cabeza

-Es Jace…

-¿Pelearon otra vez?

-No, él… el… termino conmigo, dijo que su viaje a Idris le ayudo a darse cuenta de algunas cosas, que su amor por mi ya no era tan fuerte como antes, y que además, Aline era la chica con la que quería estar, que ya no podía seguir ocultando ni reprimiendo…- Su voz se quebraba de a poco- El sentimiento que tenia por ella y que…-

-No sigas- La interrumpió Alec al notar que las lagrimas en los ojos de la chica volvían a salir

-No… Déjame terminar…- La chica tomo aire y claro la garganta- Es que, él dijo que yo era la que había dejado de quererlo, que ya solo pasaba tiempo contigo, que ya parecía que tú eras mi novio y no él

Alec rio un poco al escuchar lo que Clary decía- Increíble, hasta pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto confundida la Cazadora

-Jace y Magnus, él, termino hace rato conmigo- Dijo Alec bajando la cabeza

-Lo siento Alec yo… No debí haberte dicho lo que vi… seguro que me lo imagine… yo…

-No, yo también los vi, hace unas semanas, además, el me dijo casi lo mismo que Jace te dijo a ti… Me dijo que ya estaba harto de ser el último en mi lista y que pasara más tiempo contigo que con él

-Alec, lo siento mucho, tal vez sea mi culpa…

-Claro que no… tú solo intentabas llevarte mejor conmigo y hacerte mi amiga, y lo lograste, tú no tienes la culpa de que Magnus sea un tonto que solo juega con los demás...- Alec soltó un suspiro- Además, creo que el que debe una disculpa soy yo, por lo que paso entre tú y Jace

-¿Estás loco?- Pregunto Clary- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Jace es un mujeriego y un coqueto, siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será, tu eres mi amigo, no tienes la culpa de nada

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza otra vez, las lágrimas empezaron a salir en los ojos de ambos nuevamente y se abrazaron con más fuerza, otra vez parecía que se querían fusionar en uno solo cuando entraron Isabelle y Simon a la habitación buscándolos

-Aquí están los dos- Al oír esto se separaron bruscamente- Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto Isabelle aparentando inocencia

-Claro que no Izzy- Respondió Alec, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-¿Para qué nos buscabas Isabelle?-Pregunto Clary haciendo lo mismo que Alec.

-Simon y yo queremos ir al cine, y pensábamos invitarlos, para que no estuvieran solos

- Sabemos lo que paso, y pensamos que estaría bien que se rieran un rato con una buena película y que después comieran una buena cena en mi casa

-¿Cómo lo saben?- Preguntaron Alec y Clary al mismo tiempo

-Yo escuche los gritos y reclamos de Jace hace rato, cuando hablaron Clary y Jace, por eso vine a apagar el estéreo de Alec- Respondió Isabelle con naturalidad

-Y yo me encontré con Magnus hace rato, venia de con Camille y cuando iba saliendo llego Magnus y la beso a modo de saludo, después escuche que le dijo que había terminado contigo- Dijo mirando a Alec

-¿Entonces?¿Que dicen?- Pregunto Isabelle, a pesar de que quería estar a solas con su novio, no quería dejar a su hermano solo.

-Creo que sería una buena idea ir, pero creo que sería mejor que nosotros fuéramos a la librería- Respondió Alec mirando a su hermana

- Alec tiene razón, vamos juntos a la plaza y mientras ustedes ven la película nosotros vamos a la librería- Dijo Clary con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Isabelle, la cual sonrió a su hermano y a la pelirroja con agradecimiento, el vampiro a su lado noto las intenciones de los cazadores y les sonrió de igual manera.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la plaza, una vez en el centro de esta se despidieron acordando verse allí en 3 horas.

Mientras el vampiro a y la cazadora se dirigieron al cine, los otros 2 cazadores se fueron en la dirección opuesta camino a la librería. Una vez allí ambos se perdieron en un mundo de historias fantásticas, irreales, e ilógicas, pero que, al mismo tiempo, eran comunes, normales, tenían sentido, en su propio mundo, pasaron las horas entre risas, bromas, abrazos y alguna que otra lagrima, olvidaron sus problemas durante ese momento, solo eran ellos, los libros y el mundo que estos escondían entre sus páginas. Cuando vieron el reloj se dieron cuenta que ya llevaban 2 horas y media allí, estaban por salir cuando el teléfono de Clary sonó

-¿Hola?

-_Clary_

_-_¡Simon!¡Hola! Ya vamos para allá, es que…

-_Clary, Isabelle y yo acabamos de terminar de cenar, mejor dicho, ella termino de cenar, se que debíamos esperarlos pero… nosotros ya queremos irnos, y queremos estar solos un rato más, ¿No les molesta verdad? Se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran, Kyle vendrá por nosotros, no se preocupen_

-Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí y los veremos más tarde, no se te olvide llevar a Isabelle antes de la medianoche, ¿está bien?

-_Sí, tranquila-_ Contesto Simon riéndose

Clary cortó la llamada y volteo hacia Alec, el cual la miraba con una pequeña duda en su rostro, duda que fue respondida por la pelirroja en cuanto abrió la boca

-Isabelle y Simon se irán sin nosotros, Kyle los recogerá, nos podemos quedar aquí no tenemos que ir con ellos, llevara a Izzy antes de medianoche, no te preocupes por ella- Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Alec al oír la respuesta sin siquiera haber formulado la pregunta.

-Eso suena perfecto- Dijo simplemente mientras volvía a la librería

Entraron de vuelta a la librería y compraron, o mejor dicho Alec compró, los libros que se iban a llevar antes de salir corriendo. Clary no paraba de agradecerle a Alec por haber pagado los libros, y el moreno simplemente insistía en que no era nada, que lo había hecho con gusto, sin embargo, la pelirroja seguía insistiendo en que si era algo, que era mucho, que le pagaría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Se fueron a un local de comida y cenaron unas hamburguesas bastante deliciosas, según ellos, una vez que terminaron de cenar se fueron caminando hacia el instituto, no sin antes comprar unas malteadas para el camino. Iban platicando tranquilamente cuando…

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te los pague? Es decir, fueron 5 libros, son muchos, gastaste demasiado, y también pagaste la cena y…

-Clary- La interrumpió Alec con tranquilidad- Ya te dije que no es nada, no te preocupes no tienes que pagármelo

-Pero…- Empezó a protestar la pelirroja

-Pero nada, vamos por la moto de Jace, tengo que llevarte a tu casa- Contesto con una sonrisa el pelinegro, sonrisa que fue contestada con una igual por parte de la pelirroja.

Llegaron al Instituto y, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta, tomaron la moto y salieron volando camino a la casa de Clary, cuando llegaron allí ambos se bajaron y llamaron a la puerta, Jocelyn, la madre de Clary, abrió la puerta y al ver a Clary esbozo una sonrisa

-Qué bueno que llegas cariño, me había preocupado, llame al Instituto y me dijeron que no estabas allí, que hacía rato que te habías ido

-Sí, vengo de la plaza, fuimos con Simon e Isabelle- Explico Clary- Y compramos algunos libros- Dijo con una sonrisa y señalando la bolsa que tenía en la mano- Bueno…

-Espero que no te haya molestado Jocelyn, pero aquí esta, sana y salva- Interrumpió Alec, queriendo evitar que Clary le dijera a Jocelyn que él había pagado los libros

-Gracias por traerla Alec, Simon me dijo que fueron a la plaza juntos, esperaba que llegaran temprano, por cierto ¿Ya cenaron?

- Si mamá, venimos de cenar- Contesto la pelirroja colocándose a un lado de su madre y mirando al pelinegro como queriendo decirle "Te los tengo que pagar de algún modo", al aludido solo se rio y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica al tiempo que se acercaba para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana Clary- Dicho esto el pelinegro tomo la motocicleta y se fue camino a su casa

A la mañana siguiente Alec se despertó con una buena dosis de gritos para sus oídos, no le dio importancia a la discusión hasta que reconoció la voz de su madre gritándole a su hermano adoptivo

_-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE JONATHAN?!_

_-¡NO LO SE!¡ADEMÁS NO FUI EL ÚNICO, ELLA TAMBIÉN TIENE LA CULPA!_-Espetó con furia el rubio que se encontraba en el pasillo. Alec fue hacia su puerta y la abrió solo unos pocos centímetros, los suficientes para poder ver con un ojo la escena que se desarrollaba justo enfrente de su habitación

_-¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDE ASÍ!¡NO LA DEJARAS SOLA!¡¿ME OÍSTE?!¡Y ANTES QUE DIGAS NADA, QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO FUE TU CULPA Y VAS A HACER LO QUE __YO__ TE DIGA!¡FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!_- Grito Mayrise Lightwood sin dar momento a su hijo adoptivo de decir nada mientras se encaminaba al jardín de la azotea. La cara del rubio no reflejaba ni una milésima del enojo y la frustración que sentía en ese momento, Alec abrió la puerta por completo y se recargo en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano, el cual veía en la dirección por la que se había ido su madre, fingiendo no notar la presencia de su _parabbattai_, o al menos eso se suponía que eran, antes de Clary, por supuesto

-¿Piensas quedarte allí parado como idiota todo el día?- Soltó de repente el chico de ojos dorados volteando a ver a su hermano

-No, solo lo suficiente para que me digas que paso y porque mamá te estaba casi estrangulando hace unos minutos, me despertaron, y quiero saber que fue, porque mamá no te habría gritado de esa manera si no fuera algo importante y lo sabes de sobra- Respondió el hermoso chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa y tono relajados

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Sí, sí que me importa, vamos, no me digas que ahora resulta que justo después de romperle el corazón a Clary te enteraste que embarazaste a Aline cuando estuviste en Alacante y cuando le dijiste a mamá ella casi te asesina por haber sido tan estúpido- Dijo conteniendo una risa, conocía a Jace y sabía que tampoco era tan estúpido y patán como para haber hecho eso, menos estando de novio con Clary, a pesar de querer terminar con ella. Miró a su hermano con detenimiento al notar que no respondía, este estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel y sus pupilas casi eran negras de lo dilatadas que estaban, sus ojos abiertos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, tal parece que había acertado-¿Jace?¿En serio lo hiciste?¡¿La engañaste?!- Jace solo asintió muy lentamente-¡DEMONIOS JACE!- Esa afirmación hacia que le hirviera la sangre, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso, peor, que pronto sería padre, ¡Joder!¡Solo tenía 16 años!¡Con un carajo!¿Como pudo ser tan imbécil?- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?!¡Solo tienes 16!¡Eres un cazador de sombras!¡No puede ser que seas tan irresponsable!- Le regaño dejando de lado su postura tranquila en el marco de la puerta y apretando los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, el otro chico le dirigía una mirada de enojo

-¡No me llames imbécil!¡No solo yo tengo la culpa!

-¡Pero tienes parte de ella!¡Y lo que es más, tienes el doble de culpa por haberla engañado!¡Incluso creo que fuiste capaz de engañarlas a ambas!

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ellos, ambos se quedaron de piedra al escucharla y peor al mirar a…

**Eso es todo por ahora, no me regañen, se supone que solo era un one, pero no puedo hacerlo más largo, creo que será un three-shot, o, si es que se llega a extender, será a 5, si mucho 10 caps… se que algunos(Por no decir muchos), creerán rara esta pareja pero… Considérenlo ¿Vale?**

**BESOS**


End file.
